User blog:NexoByte/Not So Ultra Agents, Part 2: Tremor Track Infiltration
Jack, with stud shooter and shield and leaves enters Astoria. The scene is utter chaos. Cars are thrown into buildings like toys. Glass litters the streets. (Yeah, likes anyone's going to listen to those "No Littering" signs.) The Pop Star runs up to Jack. Pop Star: Please, help us! Jack: Okay, but only if I get free tickets to your next concert. Pop Star: Deal! Suddenly, Jacks hears a clicking noise from behind him. He spins around to see a tank approaching him. Instead of guns, the tank is armed with fists and missiles. Tremor is behind the wheel. Tremor: TREMOR SMASH! Hulk: HULK DISAPPROVE OF TREMOR STEALING HULK CATCHPHRASE! HULK SMASH! Tremor: AAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhh... Ding! Jack: Wow, that was easier than I thought. I'm returning to HQ. Tremor: ...aaaaaahhHHHHHHH... Hulk: Wuh? WHAM! Tremor: Tremor back! Now Tremor smash Agent Breath! BOB AND WEAVE! Jack: Wait, LEGO didn't create an agent named Breath... yet. CRASH! Jack: What happened? Tremor: Agent break fourth wall. Jack: I should've thought of that. You're going down, Tremor! Tremor: Wait! Tremor have to float like a butterfly first! Jack: Sigh... The Tremor Track races into a building, and emerges from an above window seconds later. Tremor: Tremor float like a butterfly... Wait... Butterfly don't float... Butterfly fly... So, LEGO should have made it "Tremor fly like a butterfly. The fourth wall crashes onto Tremor's vehicle, totaling it. Jack: How did you know that LEGO made a mistake? Tremor: Tremor don't know. Tracks knows. Tracks dead. Poor Tracks. Jack: Yeah, I feel sad, too. Maybe I camn arrange a funeral service for him. Tremor: Fortunately, Tremor have Tracks insurance! Jack: Good. But I'm going to have to arrest you. Tremor: Wait! Tremor always wanted to fight in Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! Jack: I'm going into Round 2 against Space Villain and a couple of others. Tremor: Tremor want to hear more! Meanwhile... Terabyte: That foolish Tremor! He should have been here hours ago! But the Ultra Agents will never know that I, the great Terabyte, the master of hacking, computers, and a trillion bytes, took the Ultra Chip! Heheheheheheh! ... Terabyte: Oh, and vote me in for Season 2, okay? Elsewhere... Toxikita, Psyclone, and BubbleBomber are playing Minotaurus. Toxikita: I've got you on the run, Psyclone! BubbleBomber: Argh, I'm stuck behind a blockade of walls. C'mon, gotta roll wall... Argh, got another three... Infearno enters. Infearno: Sorry I'm late boss, but- AntiMatter: THAT'S IRONIC. YOU'RE NEVER LATE. Infearno: Yeah, but there's a traffic jam on 123rd Street in Uptown, and my hoverbpard ran out of awesome. AntiMatter: AWESOME? Infearno: My name for fuel. Anyway, I saw a big tanker truck in the traffic jam, and by the looks of things, it's headed for the city's main electricity source. AntiMatter: HMMM... YOU WILL DESTROY THAT TRUCK ONCE IT REACHES THE POWER SOURCE. ONCE DESTROYED, THE ENTIRE CITY WILL BE BLANKETED IN DARKNESS. THEN I CAN TURN EVERY SINGLE LIVING CREATURE WITGIN THE CITY LIMITS INTO VILLAINS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Infearno: Toxikita, Psyclone, BubbleBomber, what are you doing playing games?! You're supposed to be on duty! AntiMatter: IT'S THEIR THREE MINUTE GAME BREAK, WHICH WILL BE OVER ABOUT... NOW. Psyclone: Is it over already? Toxikita: But I was winning! AntiMatter sucks the entire game board and pieces into a portal. AntiMatter: BE OFF WITH YOU NOW, INFEARNO. Infearno leaves. At the Ultra Agents Mission HQ... Jack enters. Curtis: Welcome back, Jack! The boss left here about 30 minutes ago, and I'd like you to meet our new professor, Christina Hydron. Her pancakes are amazing! Christina: Didn't my bio state that I was around "longer than anyone can remember"? Curtis: Hush. This is BubbleBomber's story, and we're not going to risk breaking the fourth wall. Anyway, Jack, we needed a professor ever since Dr. Inferno went berserk. An alarm goes off. Caila: It's a hot-headed maniac on a flaming hoverboard! Location: Uptown. Max, alert the boss. Max: Roger that! *picks up radio* Boss! Threat detected in uptown! Solomon: Roger that, I'll be on the lookout. Curtis: Quick, think of a way that this story can end funny! Max slips on a banana peel. Curtis: Thanks, Max! To be continued... Category:Blog posts